The Scary House
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog gets daired to go into a house, and he does!


My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, I live in a house nest to a creepy house, some people even call it the scary house. One day my friend said:

"I dair you to go in the scary house"

"No" I said

"I tripll dogy dair you" Said my friend

"Fine! I will I om not a scary cat rvr!"

"Just go in" said my friend.

I was creept out but I didn't give up my hope yet. I tipy toed to the house. I shaicked my arm well opening the door, and look around the room. It was nice there was a nice carpet, it has a padern of yellow, white, green, pink, black and started again, and a vase that had the some perdern?

"Hmmmm something is saspisnes here. All of the doors have a circle that has colurs of the padern I just saw" I said

I put my finger to my head and said: "hmmmmm I don't know what is going on hmm, I know now." I put all the doors in the orter of the padern. Only one door opened with a ban!

"I gess that each door has a padern and this is the first door and this door has a another padern in it and It leads to the seckend and all the way to hundreth door but I can't go thrroo all those doors."

I ran to the front door it was locked. I must find the door with the key to open the front door! Before it is to late, and mom will try to find andget angee and move away and sayd bay and I don't want that to happen. I have to get thrroo all the doors. But How I am going to do that.

"Hmmm. Aa I must go fast." I said

I went thrroo the door there was another door I thot it was a closet. I opened the door. I went thrroo the door. I put the certain away the foor went away to I fell there was a lad.

"am traped. There is no door. Aaa, a padern." I said. It is black, blue, yellow. The the carpet. It's in order of the padern I just saw."

It went aside I opened the door beaHoed the carpet. I hoped myself in the hole wann! Rate in a cotten ball. A giant cotton ball.

"Thank god at least I didn't fall in something Hard." I said.

I looked around. I was back where I starded, and The Seckend door was open. I went thrroo the Seckend door. It had to doors. They each had a padern. I know one of them is a trap door. I went thrroo the trap door but didn't know it. I fell throo.

"Bumer, that was the trap door" I said

The padern of the trap door was red, blue, red. I gess that is the escape padern. The other door's padern is yellow, geen, yellow, black, for the third door and I gess the third door has the key. But I'm not thinking about that now. I am thinking about how am I going to get out.

"Hmmm What can I do Hmmmm." I said

It was like a preson sell. I need a key. I said "Maby I can use the strow in my pocket." I got out and opened the sell. When I got out I saw a door with a padern. I opened the door and I was in the seckend room I went out of the room and put the third door in order and it opened. I went in. When I looked around there was nothing in the room ecksept three door. That I know each had a padern on it.

"well I know that all of them are a trap. But where is the right door?" I said

I look up on the seeieming. There is the right door but it had blood beeside the door. It was a note ritten out of blood.

It said:

 _ **Beewair the night wocher is in the door garding the key to the front door.**_

"aaa How am I going to get the key. I gess he is wocking me. And that is creepy. He know how good I am. He knows my weekness. He can do anything with me. Know I am scared. Wait a minet, Someone is keeping me away from something hmmm. What could they be up to? Hmmm. I saw a note ritten small. Good thing I have my mikersckop." I said

I look in the mikersckope. It said:

 _ **Hi Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

 _ **I have your friend come here and we will have a fight.**_

 _ **From night wocker.**_

The note was ritten in a creepy way. It had more:

 **PS: I have a lot of wepons. I have knife, sord, bow, blade, and a spere.**

I know he's wocking so…

"I have a bucket, Love Sonic." I said

I went throo the door and said: "O My God!". He looked like a knight but he wasn't. He is the might wocker. He made a sckrecch-ing sound like this: "eeeh MM". It was crasy and as sown as I moved a musail he throwed his knife at me. It come rate at my fase. I ducked down and it missed. He bowed three airows at me. I put the bucket in front of me and the airows Hit the bucket and he throwed his bow away. I notesed that my friend was locked in the prisen sells I was in but I come out.

"I must save my friend. At least my bucket is sill good to use as a seeiled." I said

He throwed his speer at me. I went aside. It missed. He throwed his at me. I gess he want a sord fight. He starded by sabing my bucket so I couldn't use it as a seelled. I jabed the sord in his armer, but he never knew I was going to do that and his armer fell off.

He was mad. He summend the night mair. I was scared. He tirned his sord in to a jounsting sord. He ride his night mair rate toworde me. I went aside, and he ran rate into a wall, and was stuck in the wall.

I was going to get the key, but it was not relly a key. It was a padern. Pad the padern was blue, black, red and purple. And that was a colur sell not the one I came in. I went to the sell and I opened the sell.

Meenwal, when I helped my friend out, the night wocker said: "CIRSH YOU STYOUPED NIGHT MAIR!". Then me and my friend went out of that room and went to the third room

"I was tricked. It wasn't the front door of the house that they key can open. It was the front door of the cell the key could open!" I said. I blame my friend. If I didn't eckspept my friend's dair I wouldn't be in this mess. Then I wundered

"Where is the key" I said

My friend was wundering what I meen about the key so I tolled him about the key story and after I toll him he said:

"Okay. Let's go Then"

We tried to open the door but it was still locked. So we were locked in and didn't have a key. So we went in the forth door. It was a old basement for the house. An old old old, very old, basement. It was even make out of stone! And it was dark. It was so dark that it looked like it had nuthing in that room.

Then I walked out of that room and saw then there was a carpet then was aside then my friend walk out of the room and he saw it to Nest. I went over to it with my friend and said:

"there is someone woching us using the trap doors"

"What trap doors?" My friend said

"The trapdoor that leads to a room below my friend. This carpet shows that there is a trap door here." I said

"oooo Oh" My friend said

Then we opened the trap door.

"Well you first, my friend" I said.

Then he jumped in the trap door then I went throo and sid throo the trap door and it felt good. It felt like a slide cave in like a tunel but it have water falling down. Then suddenly my friend cot me before I fell into the mifes sticking out of the florr.

"Thank you, my friend" I said.

"Your welcome." Said my friend.

"How do we get out of here?" I said

I look up and saw a door way up there.

"Look up there, my friend" I said

"Why?" My friend said.

"Because there is a door" I said.

"But how can we get up there?" My friend Said.

"I don't now. We must find out!" I said

I look side to side and found a trap door in the slide, but water was comeing down the slide. We needed to have something to hold up the water wal going up the slide. Then my friend was thinking about the bucket you used as a selde but I said to him or my friend about the bucket was broken.

"Ooooh. There must but away to get up there slide." My friend said

Then I was tired. I leened on the tip of the slide and the tip posned backwards and the water stoped.

"Naw that is a meracool". I said.

Then I cambed up the slide and my friend followed me going thoo the trapdoor. It was wet and dropy. It was crocked and old. I have had a bad feeling about what we were doing. Sudenly a pipe fell down rate in front of me, then I saw we were 1000,000 kms away from the ground. I swallowed my spit.

I slowly croled over the missing pipe Hole. Then my friend tried. Then he fell and, I cot him and, I pulled up my friend.

"Now were even" I said

Then we had a eye on each uther. Just for it happens again. We went frontwards cairfully up then there was two pipes missing. We could not go there without falling. So we had to think to get across. Then we had a idea so I jumped to lock the other side and grabed the other side and my friend grabed my feet and yanked my frontwords and he jumped and tocked the other side and I pulled my friend up where I was and we frontwords and saw that we fineally reached the end of the pipes zone.

Me and my friend crawled out of the pipes and were in a dark, damp and deep tunal and there was a sign that was on the wall the said:

 _ **IF YOU ENTER YOU WILL NEFER COME OUT SO LEAVE NOW OR FASE THE CONSAQUENSES**_

"Let's leave" My friend Said

Then my friend started to run, but before he did that, I grabed my friend's shirt and pulled.

"I seen this before. Someone is guariding us, from a plase." I said

"Guariding a plase? From us?" My friend said

"Ya, that's what there doing, ya!" I said

"Well, I'm not falling for some-one trick, but wich way?" My friend Said

"Let's See…" I said

So I grabed a rock and throo it right ways. And we heard a cracadile snapping his/her jaws at the rock.

"That way!" I said as I pont left.

"Yep, your write" My friend said

We walked leftwords, suddenly a rock as gaiant rock roll towards us. Then we ran to the wall and the rock roiled pasted us.

"Well, that was closs" I said

"Yep, your write again." My friend said

Then we kept going on. But when I steped on something airows came towards us, so we ran frondwards and the one went towards my Head. We ducked down and the airow hit the wall and we got out.

"This plase is filled with boobee trap: I said.

Then me and my friend know something is wrong. So we were looking around for more boobee trap. So we can prepair for them. Then the was four tunals leading to difrent paths. So I knew that one of those paths is the write one and all of the other ones are BooBee traps. So I throo a rock at the first tunnal and a laser chopped the rock in Half. So I throo a another rock in the seckend tunnal and a pack of blads come and coped the rock in Half again. So I throo another rock Just in the third tunnal and a desintagrater ray and desintagrated the rock into dust. But when I throo another rock in the last one it disapeed in a portal and didn't come back.

So I started to go to the forth tunnal. Then my friend grabbed me.

"We mite not come back!" My friend Said.

Then suddedly a rock, a gieant rock, came so me and my friend jumped into the forth tunnal and the portal leded to a Rocket and my friend hit his elbow on the start boton and the Rocket Flimed on the ground and blasted us into space. Then stared at my friend madly.

"Great! Now we have to find the stop button" I said

So we looked around but could not find the button. Then we left the world. So we put on the astronot's sutes. Suddontly, we were going to crash so we ran to the back of the Rocket. But it was to late. Are Rocket Crashed and me flu in the air and stade there but I did not see my friend so I called my friend.

"Ya get me out!" I herd

Then I saw a door and my friend voice was coming from the door. So I tried to open the door but it was locked. Then I smashed a peas of the Rocket to the door but it staded shit. Suddently a idea poped in my head. I used the engine to burn the handell and I used the Hole by putting my finger in the Hole and pulled the door. It opened and he flu up. Then me and my friend had to find out how to go back to earth because our Rocket got smashed. So

So we tried to make a new aircraft but the engine was all used up. So we flu around for a upgraded working engine. Then when we were looking around for a engine we saw lots of crashed up ships so me and my friend grabed one engine and ran for our ship.

We put it together. Then we went in and turned it on. It went up then forwards fastly. Then I saw that we were in Hiper space. Next Thing I notessted was that we crashed into a planet. I was soched. Then the ship blup. Then I flu High with my friend. Then we fel Down Then stoped. And we stad There.

"Aah oo good thing we are in space" I said

"yay a good thing" My friend said.

Than we were looking for a rocket so we can get to earth. Then we found a rocket in security. We had no choice but to try and steal it. So we flu up way up way up. Than we flu Down over the eletrick fence. Then we went to the Rocket than we went in. Than I targeted the Rocket to Earth. Than the Alarm went off. Than we quickly pushed the started butten and the Rocket flu.

The aliens wock up and went in their ships than flu after us. It was a long chase until we reached an asteroid field. Than the Aliens fled away and I was scared about the resen that we were go to crash into an asteroid. Then a mearicol happened, there was a hole in the asteroid, wewent there the Hole. Sudduntly we went full speed towards earth.

Then we crased into another planet called the moon. Then the Rocket blu up like the other Rocket. We flu strate towards the landing place of the first assternot to descover the moon. My friend hit his helmet on the flag of the u.s.a, and I smashed my helmet on the ground. The no gravity made us go up. Then I got up and saw our rocet smashed. Then I sighted.

"Help! Hello, Mime specking!" My friend said

"Oh sory" I said

Then I helped my friend up. Then me and my friend went over to the rocket.

"Oh NO! Why? WHY?!" My friend Said

"What? It is just a rocket…." I said

"No, it is not just a rocket, it is our token home" My friend Said

"Oh, okay. I will try to ficks it" I said

I went over to the rocket and I picked up the engine and put it on a plase where there a glass thing that was full and it didn't back one pease.

"Get on the glass pease!" I said

Then my friend went on the glass pease. Then I held the Engine, and pulled the string, and Then the Engine started. Then it flu to earth. Then I stoped the engine when we reached the addmusfear. Then I dopped the engine for axeadint. Then the engine cot on fire and turned into ash. Then fire went around us because the glass pease was fire pruth.

"Cool! Look at all those prity Colors!" My friend said.

"Ya, But I? I think you should look Down." I said.

Then my friend looked down

"We are so High" My friend said

Then my friend curled up. We had no idea where we are going to land, I mean crash. Where on the Earth? Franse? Some where in usa? Who knows where we are going to crash?

The ground got closer and closer by the sec! Then we standed up and Jumped and the glass pease blow up. SMASH! The landing only hunt as the amount as The jump. Then me and my friend looked left and right. The place was our home town!

But it was smashed. The town was emty: Know one there

"Where is everybody?" I said

"I don't know but I found a note, and it says that it is for you." My friend said

 _ **Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,**_

 _ **Come to my house, scary house, or your town people will Die there.**_

 _ **Sunsearly,**_

 _ **Night Wocker**_

"We got to save our town poeple, and my mom, and your mom of corse!" I said

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
